


Within His Bones

by Jemzamia



Series: Dancing Under The Light Of The Full Moon [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPF, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasha Kovalev is a professional ballroom dancer who also happens to be a werewolf. At the start of the new SCD season, his world is turned upside down when one of the new dancers, Kevin Clifton, brings back memories of a night he'd rather forget. The one night he had lost control. The night that he bit Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within His Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This RPF pairing is a result of silly fun between a friend and myself during the 2013 series. It is pure fantasy and isn't intended to reflect real life at all.
> 
> The Halloween shows of 2012 and 2013 are to blame for this series.

Pasha can feel it in his bones. The primal connection between him and the new guy from Grimsby. For weeks he had tried his best to ignore it. To push it away and keep his distance whenever they were at practice together. Now denying it was becoming unbearable.

Instinctual desire was taking him over. The same way it had that fateful night a year ago when he had lost control and bitten the poor guy. There was just something about Kevin that made Pasha growl inside and want to jump him. Pasha couldn’t let it happen again. He had already hurt the guy too much already in his eyes. Getting involved with him would only make things worse.


End file.
